


Hard Candy

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Harry knows what he wants and Zayn will give it to him. They just don't know how double penetration works.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a challenge i had to write - gosh.

A mop of curls for hair, Harry's always hated when some of the locks with hinder his vision. He ignores the way the spirals bounce above his head because, despite the irritation, he doesn't care enough to move it. He'd rather be riding his favorite vibrator. It's like jello liquid with a phallic baking mold ─ a semi clear red, seven-inch cock wireless with three settings.

Music plays in the background boisterously, shaking the walls because he can never pleasure himself in the silence. He doesn't like hearing the bed creak nor hearing his exaggerated moans. He feels like those things should be shared with another. So when he's fucking his toy, he prefers to bounce to the rhythm of the music playing through his speakers while he fists the sheets beneath him.

Harry almost doesn't hear the creak of his bedroom door (not his bedroom door, but he and his boyfriend's). Slowing down his hips, Harry presses his knees further down to the mattress and attempts to stop. When he looks through his chocolate shaded hair, he sees Zayn standing with his arms crossed, stern eyes on Harry.

"Oh, hey!" Harry pants out with elation. He hops off his silicone cock and shoves it aside, reaching for his robe at the edge of the bed, "Welcome home! Didn't think that you'd like, be here so soon, baby."

"I said I would be back Thursday. Today's Thursday isn't it?"

"Yes, but ─ " Harry doesn't get to finish his sentence because Zayn ─ the one to make his heart race at any given moment, even by just wearing an all white tracksuit ─ pinches at Harry's jaw with fingers on either side.

Their faces are inches apart and Harry can read Zayn's mood and intentions. He already knows why Zayn's face plays a role of disapproval so Harry gulps. Harry puts his hand on Zayn's wrist and thumbs at it, leaving Zayn to press a kiss to Harry's cheek and pulling away. "Started without me," Zayn comments coolly before removing his arms from the backpack straps.

"I know, I was just trying to prep. I thought you'd be home later at night." Harry mentions politely. Zayn has been gone for two weeks and Harry has been able to sustain himself from any physical actions towards himself. He wanted to get ready in the late afternoon so that when Zayn would walk through the door, Harry would be able to undress him and begin what they've both been craving. But Harry's plan backfired because it's Zayn who came through the doors first.

"Well, thank you, love." Harry just loves the way Zayn is always understanding with him. They've got this thing going on which is probably really unhealthy ─ some days Harry craves to be taken control of, and other days he hates when Zayn is too demanding. As goes for Harry, he's a submissive obedient little one most days, but some, he refuses to be  _anyone's bitch_. Today, it seems as if they've been both deprived far too long that Harry's willing to be under any spell that Zayn casts.

Harry brings his hands up to the collar of Zayn's track jacket, leading the both of them toward the bed so that Harry will collapse with Zayn on top. When his back presses against the cold, slightly damp sheets, he's wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist and unzipping his jacket. Harry's hand glides from beneath Zayn's shirt from his stomach to his chest, wanting to remember every trace of skin he comes across. Though it's already all familiar to him, he just misses it.

"Did you want to try  _that_  thing today?" Zayn says when he's grabbing the back of Harry's knees to adjust him higher onto the bed. "I mean you did fuck yourself with your biggest toy. You already knew that your fingers could've been enough."

"That thing?" Harry furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head ─ not an exaggeration when he's being referred to a lost puppy.

Zayn doesn't respond to Harry's confusion, instead, Harry watches the way Zayn undressed before getting onto his knees and in between Harry's legs. His hands run up and down his inner thighs, scratching purposely for every time he strokes downwards, making Harry shiver. "Taking two at once."

Harry's eyes widen while he tenses up a bit. He's mentioned this long ago but didn't think Zayn would actually remember. He once stumbled upon a video on his Tumblr feed of a boy taking a shampoo bottle to the ass. Harry was determined to either do that or get to dicks up his first, but Zayn would never allow that. Harry had to nervously and awkwardly settle one time by asking, "Could I try double penetration with one of my toys?"

Zayn never really mentioned it again (only saying _we'll talk_ ), making Harry think it was an instant decline. But now Zayn's shadow is hovering Harry's body, offering that Harry could take two at once, tonight.

"Yes, please." Harry says briskly. He wants it, he's open enough, he knows he can take it. Harry sits up and reaches for his toy that was thrown onto the ground previously. He's wiping it against the sheets as if it's a way to sanitize it. Looking over to Zayn, he sees that he's already lubricating his own cock.

Harry spreads his legs and traces his own cock with his toy, waiting for instructions from Zayn. Though, Zayn isn't saying a word, just staring at Harry. "What should I do?" Harry says a beep after realizing Zayn isn't having a motive to begin anything first.

"Your call. You're the one who mentioned it. I've got no say, Harry." Zayn collapses next to Harry while lazily stroking himself.

"But you need to know something." Harry murmurs in slight irritation. Sure he wants this but it's not like he knows how or what to do. But it seems straight forward, two cocks in one hole. How hard can it be? Harry laughs to himself,  _it needs to be hard, duh._

"And I don't. We could always do it another time."

"No! I mean, I want this now."

Harry is swinging a leg over Zayn's body, "I think it'll hurt less if we do this," Harry mentions while adjusting himself on Zayn's hips so that he's sitting comfortably and not hurting Zayn. "Fuck me first. Then we'll add one of my smaller toys. Maybe bigger as we keep going."

"Good, Harry. Thank you." Harry pecks his lips quickly before getting off and running into the closet where they've got a box in the very back for all their kinky items. He reaches for a more thin and longer toy that'll probably be more efficient for his first time getting fucked by two cocks at once. There's an excessive amount of lube on the dildo but Harry considers its better to have more than not enough.

With a fist around his cock, Zayn gestures Harry down gently. Harry sighs content at the feeling of Zayn inside him because it's been weeks without it. His toys are cold and doesn't give him that welcoming feeling like Zayn does.  He feels dizzy already even if it has only been seconds, nor has he moved yet. Harry places his hand on Zayn's chest, rocking his hips forward to get used to the feeling just a bit.

"Can I now?" Zayn asks but Harry dismisses it, telling him he's not ready yet.

Harry swivels his hips in a figure eight, wanting to at least tease his prostrate so that he'll have the ambition to take two at once without having the need to back out of it. Zayn's hands in his hips keep him comforted and steady. Even the way Zayn looks at him, Harry feels safe and is certain that none of this can go wrong because he's got Zayn.

"What would you like to be called today?" Zayn asks with his hands soothing Harry's sides. He reaches up and caressed Harry's cheek too, bringing him down so that they share a light, chaste kiss. Zayn always gives Harry the opportunity to have different names. It's nothing dramatic like a whole new first name. Its for being aware for whether Harry prefers to be called Harry or a pet name throughout their interaction. Harry's been given names such as princess, baby, pet, doll, and even Harriet. All depends what he wants to hear from Zayn's mouth ─ it's Harry's choice.

"Princess," Harry coos, grinding languidly so that his walls actually feel Zayn. When they talk and confirm, it's not about the stimulation because they'd both rather sort things out before they fuck each other reckless. But, they both agreed once that making proposals before sex is weird too, it's why they have a moment to themselves like this before any real arousal.

"Safe word?"

Harry thinks for a second. He wants something quick, especially if he's about to get really stretched. Last time he chose the word elephant because he just loves them as animals, but couldn't say it when he was getting fucked against the counter rough, the drawer knob digging into his stomach with a patch of his own skin tearing. "Kiwi," Harry settles with.

Zayn nods and props his heels against the mattress, thrusting forward into Harry. It was unexpected for him so he ends up surging forward, face falling onto Zayn's chest. Harry remains in this position, with Zayn fucking up into him while his cock gets a little friction from being in between both their stomachs.

"Gonna add fingers first." Zayn breaths into Harry's ear as he feels the movements decreasing. Aside from Zayn's slower thrusts, he feels a finger prodding in, slotting against Zayn's cock smoothly. Harry whines out in pleasure rather than pain because, fuck, it feels amazing to him already. He feels more full, and the idea of being opened just does something to him ─ it makes him feel crazy.

Zayn asks Harry to ride him while he works another finger into Harry. He obliges, feeling Zayn relax his legs so that Harry no longer feels his thighs behind his back. He feels two fingers instead along with Zayn's cock, both massaging at his walls, tugging at his rim. Harry does nothing but releases a heavy, "Oh," almost like he just found out the punch line of a terrible joke.

The thrusts are shallow but Harry is already feeling euphoria from Zayn's fingers, he's rocking against both of them while Zayn tells him how good he's doing. Zayn's praise and support is enough to make Harry want to bounce a little higher and sink back down on Zayn, so he does so. Just seconds after his hasty riding, he manages to feel Zayn's crown prodding against his spot. It makes him whine, fucking up and down just to get the feeling of his prostate being rammed at relentlessly.

"Calm down, princess." Zayn coos, sitting up a little and removing his hands, "Well try now before you come. Okay?"

Harry doesn't respond, slightly upset that he's finally gotten even more comfortable but Zayn's making him stop. Zayn pinches at Harry's hip, "I trust you. I trust that you'll tell me if something's wrong. Can I hear you confirm that?"

"You can trust me, daddy." Harry reaches from behind him where they've set the toy dripping with lube. He grabs Zayn's hand that's on his hip and makes him hold onto it while Harry lathers a little more lube around his own rim. He nods, waiting for Zayn to initiate the second cock that'll go in Harry's tight little entrance for the night.

Zayn pulls out nearly half way and nestles the toy above his cock. Harry feels the way the tip of the phallic silicone is slowly opening up his walls even more, making him clench his eyes shut. Zayn's asking him to move moderately so he can get use to feeling of two lengths at once. "Can you do it?" Zayn asks with his free hand working up and down Harry's back soothingly.

Harry bites his lip nodding while Zayn only thrusts the tip of his toy consistently, matching with every bounce Harry makes. He feels so full and it stings lightly but not enough for him to cry out his safe word. Harry wants to do this because he was set out to try it at least once, so he refuses to give up. Plus, he's sure that this is probably going to be real good for Zayn as well, so there's really no stopping Harry from here on out.

A whimper escapes Harry's lips when he feels both cocks being buried deep into him completely, "Daddy," he moans out and reaches for something to grip on. It's Zayn's hand that he finds, fingers intertwining together. "Keep going, please." Harry begs, finally opening his eyes. He sees Zayn in front of him with a grin and Harry signs contently.

Zayn wipes away the tear coming down Harry's cheek and brings him close so that their chests are touching. Harry feels himself being hauled from behind the neck, Zayn's lips suddenly on his. They kiss passionately with Zayn fucking up into him slowly. Harry's tongue is being sucked on and his lip is being nibbled with, making Harry release a content moan.

With swollen lips and red cheeks, they breath against each other's face before stroking at each other's skin. "Ready, princess?"

"Yes." Harry wants to feel the excessive amount of stimulation, wants to be fucked immediately now. His hand is on Zayn's bicep while Zayn begins to shove the toy in Harry's entrance, thrusting it in and out while Harry fucks down onto both Zayn's cock and the silicone one.

The feeling is hard to describe but it's like being teared apart, in somehow the most pleasant way. Harry loves the feeling of two cocks jamming into his hole, they're both warm and relaxing. He loves the swishing sound the toy makes when Harry bounces off it. Loves how Zayn's leaning against the bed and occasionally hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder just to get the toy in the right spot. It's when the bed creaks, Harry knows that they're both going at it hard and passionately.

"I want to do it." Harry says, shoving Zayn's hand away from behind him and feeling for the phallic silicone. He wants to be in charge of its pace because he knows Zayn is still somewhat in fear of hurting Harry. So with Harry fucking the toy into himself fast and hard while fucking down on two lengths, it's nobody's fault except for Harry's.

Harry doesn't know which one rams at his prostate first but he's moaning out a mantra of, "Yes, daddy, yes," earning a slap to both of his asses from Zayn while Zayn begins to snap his hip up into Harry's mercilessly. Harry gets illusions of stars in his eyelids when they're screwed shut, lips parted moaning out uncontrollably. He's having a tough time working the toy into himself with Zayn's quick movements along with his orgasm coming around too quick so he lets go of it, despite his arms around Zayn's back instead.

Zayn removes the toy, of course Harry can feel it. Instead, Zayn's flipping them both over without ever pulling away. Harry's back presses against the mattress drenched in sweat and lube with his legs wrapping around Zayn's hips. He feels the way Zayn pounds into him vigorously, tugging at his curls so that his neck would be exposed for Zayn to suck on.

"I'm close, daddy," Harry cries out, raking his fingers down Zayn's back, sure to leave red marks.

Zayn pulls out immediately and shuffles for the toy Harry had worked himself on just for Zayn. "Ride this until you come. Suck me off, princess."

Harry nods, getting onto all four while Zayn shoves the toy into Harry's ass, soon going to where Harry faces the edge of the bed. Zayn's hands in Harry's hair guide him straight to his cock. He gets it into his mouth with one take because it's so inviting. There's a taste of pre come and that dumb ass flavorful lube that Zayn bought for Harry as a joke, but Harry loves it anyways. He bobs his head quick within the same time he fucks down into his favorite toy. Zayn's leaning forward, making Harry feel his tip deep in his theist while Zayn gets a handful of Harry's ass, gripping it before giving it a good slap. It causes Harry to surge forward, constantly taking all of Zayn at once. He hollows out his cheeks and continues to deep throat, bobbing his head to where he feels the tip of Zayn's cock pressing at his throat again.

"You're always so good." Zayn moans and pats Harry's cheek sort of roughly, but it makes Harry moan anyways. He slips off with a pop and begins to lick the underside of his lover's cock along with swiveling his tongue at his tip.

Zayn uses both hands to cup Harry's face as he fucks into Harry's mouth, long and hasty thrusts snapping. Harry moans around him whenever his face gets close to Zayn's pelvis and allowing his tears to stain his cheeks. He's thankful his boyfriend's thrusts are inconsistent, meaning he's coming, because his jaw is becoming sore and he gets a taste of Zayn's come ─ his favorite (and it isn't even biased). Zayn's pumping himself above Harry's face, Harry gladly accepting every drop that drips on his face and tongue.

"Come yet?" Zayn asks right after he finishes off and sees Harry slowly riding his toy. Harry shakes his head and instantly, Zayn's pushing Harry down from his shoulders and pumping the toy into him the same time he's fisting Harry's cock, "I figured you wanted to finish off this way because it's how you started before I interrupted. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, daddy, please," Harry's whine is high and echoes through the empty room, for a second he wonders when the music turned off. But it's the least of his worries right now when he's shooting out hot white stripes with Zayn's name on the tip of his tongue.

Zayn sucks Harry off until Harry's begging him to stop because of the over stimulation. Zayn sets a hand on Harry's chest, running it up to soothe his hard nipples. He presses a kiss to all four teasingly before getting up and damping one of Harry's night routine face towels. He cleans off Harry's stomach and entrance before picking him up to put him down on the ottoman. Zayn manages to discard of the sheets and put new ones all in time while Harry barely processes what has happened within the last thirty minutes ─ mind his hazy like a steamy bathroom and his asshole.

"How was that Harry?" Zayn says when he's bringing Harry back onto the bed, throwing a few pillows off at Harry's corner just so he doesn't roll off in his sleep (it's happened before).

"I'm fine. The best." Harry responds drawl because he feels like he's hallucinating. None of this really happened, he thinks. He feels elation, dopey, when Zayn's nibbling at the underside of jaw.

Harry muses as he flutters his eyelashes, watching the way their television reflections illuminate onto Zayn's face to capture his natural features. Out if all things, he's certain that sometimes he wouldn't mind never having sex again, as long as he can always have Zayn's presence.

 


End file.
